User blog:Acardwell415/Wikia Cosplay Contest Online Official Rules
1. NO PURCHASE NECESSARY. VOID WHERE PROHIBITED.   2. Promotion Description. The Wiki Cosplay Contest Online is a contest where individuals who create an account and make a high quality entry to the contest will be eligible to enter our grand prize of $100 via Visa gift card.  3. How To Enter. *Users need to create a new login profile using the Theatrics login system on http://cosplaycontest.wikia.com. Users will need to record a video of themselves in their cosplay costume, and then publish it via the show at http://cosplaycontest.wikia.com. *Users are asked to also peruse other entries, and click "vote" for their favorite entries. *Submission period will end on November 3. The authorized account holder (the “Entrant”) must meet the eligibility criteria.   4. Promotion Period. The Promotion begins at 12:00 PM PST on October 7, 2013 and ends at 23:59 PST on November 3, 2013, (the “Promotion Period”). Entries that are submitted before or after the Promotion Period will be disqualified.   5. Eligibility. In order to be eligible, Entrants must be 18 years of age or older, and a legal resident of one of the 50 United States at the time of entry. Entrants under the age of majority in their jurisdiction of residence must obtain a parent’s or legal guardian’s consent before participating, and by participating represent that they have done so. Entries are limited to individual consumers only; commercial enterprises and business entities are not eligible. Directors, officers, employees, contractors and agents of Wikia, its subsidiaries, affiliates, resellers, or advertising or promotional agencies and members of their immediate families (defined as children, parents, siblings or spouses) are not eligible to participate in the Promotion. To participate, Entrants must: 1) have access to a computer, 2) have Internet access, 3) register or have registered for Wikia user account, 4) create and upload a video of yourself in cosplay describing your costume via http://cosplaycontest.wikia.com, and 5) submit an eligible Entry.   6. Identity of Entrants; Limitations on Entries. The authorized account holder will be deemed to be the Entrant for Entries via entering our google doc submission fields on the blog page. The authorized account holder of the email address used on the free email entry will be deemed to be the Entrant. The “authorized account holder" is the natural person assigned an email address by an Internet access provider, online service provider or other organization responsible for assigning email addresses for the domain associated with the address. Potential winners may be required to show proof that they are the authorized account holder or the Entrant. The use of any automated launching or entry software or any other mechanical or electronic means that permits the Entrant to automatically enter repeatedly or in excess of one entry per person is prohibited. Mechanically generated entries will be discarded and may result in total and permanent disqualification from the Promotion.   7. How You Win. *Videos will be scored on the following system: each video view a video receives earns one (1) point, each "vote" click a video receives earns twenty (20) points. *On November 4, the contest will select the top 20 point earners to enter a run-off vote. *At that point, users will be asked to vote on the narrowed-down list of entrants, giving only one (1) vote for their favorite. *A winner will be selected on November 8 based on the entry with the most number of votes. * 8. Prize. The Prize for this contest is a $100 Visa gift card. The Prize is limited to One (1) Prize per winner. The retail value of the Prize depends on the geographical location of the Winner, but the total maximum retail value will in no circumstances exceed Two-Thousand USD ($2,000). The Prize cannot be assigned, transferred, redeemed for cash, or substituted, except by Wikia, who may at its sole discretion, substitute the Prize with one of comparable value if the advertised Prize becomes unavailable for any reason.   9. Notification. Wikia will attempt to notify winners by email and/or by post at the address provided within approximately three (3) days following selection of each winner. Wikia is not responsible for any delay or failure to receive notification for any reason, including inactive email account(s), technical difficulties associated therewith, or winner’s failure to adequately monitor any email account or physical address. The winner must then respond to Wikia within forty-eight (48) hours. Should the winner fail to respond to Wikia or be disqualified, Wikia reserves the right to select a new, replacement winner. Unclaimed Prizes will not be awarded. Individuals may request the name of the winners by submitting a self-addressed, stamped envelope after September 30, 2013 to: 500 3rd Street, Suite 405, San Francisco, CA 94107, United States. By participating, you agree to Wikia’s inclusion of your name, and the city or town and country of your residence on such list if you are a winner.  10. Affidavit; Publicity Release. Each winner (and their legal guardians, if winner are below the age of majority) may be required to sign an affidavit of eligibility, liability waiver and publicity release that will allow Wikia to use the winner’s name, photography, likeness, voice, Prize information, and biographical information for publicity and promotional purposes without further compensation where permitted by law. By entering the Promotion or accepting any Prize, each Entrant consents to use of his or her name, likeness and any statements, quotes or testimonials for publicity, advertising and other promotional purposes without further compensation, except where prohibited by law.  11. Taxes. All taxes associated with the receipt or use of the Prizes is the sole responsibility of each winner. Wikia reserves the right to withhold any taxes as required by applicable law. Prizes are not transferable. No substitutions (including for cash) are permitted, but Wikia reserves the right to substitute a Prize of equal or greater monetary value to the Prizes if for any reason any Prize cannot be awarded as contemplated in these Rules.  12. Conditions of Participation. By submitting an Entry for this Promotion, you agree to abide by these Rules, Wikia’s Terms of Use, and any decision Wikia makes regarding this Promotion. Wikia reserves the right to disqualify from the Promotion, and any future contest or other promotion conducted by Wikia, and to take such other action as may be appropriate, any Entrant or winner who, in Wikia’s reasonable suspicion, tampers with Wikia’s web site, the entry process, intentionally submits mechanical entries, violates these Rules, or acts in an unsportsmanlike or disruptive manner.  13. Disclaimer and Limitation of Liability. WIKIA MAKES AND GIVES NO REPRESENTATIONS, CONDITIONS OR WARRANTIES OF ANY KIND, EXPRESS OR IMPLIED, REGARDING THE PROMOTION OR ANY PRIZE OR ANY ENTRANT’S PARTICIPATION IN THE PROMOTION. WIKIA SHALL NOT BE RESPONSIBLE OR LIABLE FOR ANY LOSS, DAMAGE, COST, OR INJURY THAT ARISES FROM, ANY OCCURRENCE, EVENT OR CONDITION OUTSIDE WIKIA’S REASONABLE CONTROL THAT MAY AFFECT THE PROMOTION OR CAUSE THE PROMOTION TO BE DISRUPTED, SUSPENDED OR CORRUPTED, INCLUDING: (I) LATE, LOST, DELAYED, DAMAGED, MISDIRECTED, INCOMPLETE, OR UNINTELLIGIBLE ENTRIES; (II) TELEPHONE, ELECTRONIC, HARDWARE OR SOFTWARE PROGRAM, NETWORK, INTERNET, OR COMPUTER MALFUNCTIONS, FAILURES, VIRUSES OR DIFFICULTIES OF ANY KIND; (III) FAILED, INCOMPLETE, GARBLED, OR DELAYED COMPUTER TRANSMISSIONS; AND (IV) THE DOWNLOADING OF ANY MATERIAL IN CONNECTION WITH THIS PROMOTION. WIKIA RESERVES THE RIGHT, IN ITS SOLE DISCRETION AND WITHOUT PRIOR NOTICE, TO SUSPEND OR CANCEL THE PROMOTION OR ALTER THE RULES IF AT ANY TIME A COMPUTER VIRUS, TECHNICAL PROBLEM, OR OTHER UNFORESEEABLE OCCURRENCE, EVENT OR CONDITION ALTERS OR CORRUPTS THE ADMINISTRATION OF THE PROMOTION. Category:Blog posts